Death of a Loved One
by Doll Girl
Summary: One of the Turtles dies from a disease. This is his funeral. Warning: very sad.


Disclaimer: This is getting to be so monotonous. I don't own the TMNT. I do own the inspiration for it though. This is dedicated to my Granddad who passed away a few weeks ago.

**Death of a Loved One**

Cancer had taken Michelangelo's life. The young, vibrant, innocent child had passed away a week before and now they stood at his funeral on the farm where they buried him. His family would never forget when the diagnosis had been made.

_Mike had felt a lump on his arm and asked Donatello about it._

_Don took a blood sample and analyzed it. He stood up and shut his eyes for a moment. He turned to his brother and hugged him. _

_"Donny what is it?" Mike asked as he returned the hug._

_"I hope I'm wrong Mike for your sake."_

_"You can tell me."_

_"You might have cancer."_

Don placed a flower on the homemade coffin. He cried as he kept his hand there for a moment. "Mikey you were so brave through it all. I watched you suffer and yet you always kept smiling. I admire you for that." He sniffed. He felt April hug him but he just fell to his knees sobbing. His mind replayed a moment that had touched him.

_Mike looked so frail lying there in his bed. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly. "Do you ever sleep?"_

_Don looked up from his book startled. He smiled. "I thought you were asleep."_

_"Can't sleep. I do that a lot nowadays." Mike chuckled._

_Don laughed. "How do you feel?"_

_"Weak but okay. It's a good day. What time is it?" Mike asked. He sat up and stood up shakingly._

_Don supported him. "It's almost noon."_

_Mike smiled. "Dang why'd you let me sleep in so late?"_

_Don sighed sadly. He put his arm around him and gently squeezed his brother's shoulders. "Your body is tired and needs to rest."_

_"Yeah dude but not that much! I mean c'mon! Besides I'm hungry!" Mike said with a wink at his brother._

_Don smiled. He helped his brother to the kitchen and got him something to eat._

_"Hey Donny."_

_Don turned around. "Yeah Mike?"_

_"Thanks for everything. I love you bro."_

_Don smiled at him. "I love you too Mikey."_

Don realized hat he had no regrets at all reguarding Mike and he was glad he didn't. Mike knew how much he was loved.

Raph stepped up to the coffin and placed a flower on it long with one of Mike's nunchuckus. He clenched his hands into fists. "Why you Mikey? Yeah you were annoyin' at times but you meant a lot to us...to me." He picked up his guitar and sang a song that he had wrote.

Down in the sewers f New York City

Life has never given pity

To the family that lives underground

A father and four brothers

Each different from the others

Their bond is strong and sound

The youngest of them all

The one that seems so small

Is the one with the biggest heart

His smile and laugh bring light

That makes our lives so bright

You've been there from the very start

We love you baby bro

We will miss you so

You wll always be within our hearts

You are the glue

You have seen us through

Our lives you'll always be apart

Raph closed his eyes for a moment. Stray tears tha he had been fighting back leaked out. "I love you Mikey," he whispered. He remembered a particular moment that had inspired him to write that song.

_Raph watched Mike as he slept. He looked paler than usual. Any day now Mike would take his last breath. He picked up his notepad and began to write down notes. _

_After a few minutes Mke started coughing. Raph put down his notepad and sat him up. He rubbed his brother's shell comfortingly. When they finlly died down Mike fell onto Raph's shoulder._

_Raph didn't make any attempt to lay him back down. He wrapped his arms around his sick brother and held him. He brought his hand to Mike's cheek and gazed at his face._

_Mik's eyes were shut and his mouth was pulled into an uncharacteristic frown. To see him suffer so much broke the family's hearts._

_Raph shut his eyes and imagined what life had once been like before the cancer. He rarely saw Mike without a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Sure that twinkle was usually full of mischief and mre often than not e was developing a prank but..._

_Raph sighed. That twinkle was gone now. In it's place was pain and agony and suffering. The light that normaly surrounded he youngest turtle was dimming and dimming fast. He missed it. After a few minutes he layed him back down and covered him up. He made sure no one was looking before he kissed Mike on the forehead and tucked him in. "I love you Mikey. You won't be forgotten."_

_He sat back down, picked up the notebook, and finished writing the words to his song for his brother._

He clutched the guitar and hung his head in grief. He didn't hide his tears. He let the ones there see him cry tears of love for his brother. He felt someone hug him. At first he thought it was Leo but he realized it was Casey and attempted to pull away.

Casey refused to let him go. "Raph stop and grieve. It's okay bro."

Raph looked at him for a minute. "Did you just call me...

Casey nodded. He held Raph and let him cry.

Leo placed a flower on the coffin. He sighd. "You on't know how much I wish that you would spring up and start laughing. I love you Mikey."

Leo thought back to a day when Mike had been barely able to do anything.

_Mike could not move and could hardly speak. He felt a hand gently touh his face._

_Leo gently rubbed his brother's temples and could feel his eyes beginning to water. He shut his eyes but a tear escaped._

_"Leo," came Mike's weak voice. "Why ya cryin?"_

_Leo smiled at him. "I'm just thinking about how much I'm going to miss you."_

_Mike smiled weakly. "I'm gonna meet Gran'pa Yoshi. I'm gonna pro'bly help guard Heaven's Gate."_

_"I wouldn't be surprised Bro. Rest. Can I get you anything?"_

_"Nah. M' fine. Leo?"_

_"Yea Mikey?"_

_"I lve you too but I'll be watchin'."_

_Leo held his hand and hugged his brother. Two more tears managed to escape his defenses. _

_Mike smiled a little. "Ya alway's took care a me Leo. Don' regret nothin' bro. Keep leadin' an never change."_

_Leo nodded a litle and continued to hold his precious baby brother in is arms until he fell aleep._

_Leo never knew how safe , warm, and loved Michlangelo had felt in his eldest brother's ams. _

Leonardo hung his head in grief and sadness. A few tears fell from is eyes and down his face. He stepped back and was soon in April's arms. The brother in him won over the ninja and he cried into her shoulder.

Splinter plaed one of his son's nunchucks on the coffin and allowed his tears to fall. "My son. My precious baby. None of us can or wil forget you Michelangelo." He thought back to the ight before Michelangelo had passed away.

_Splinter watched painfully as Mike had his most serious coughing fit yet. Leo and Don were supporting him. They sat him up and just held him util he stopped half an hour later. To their horror blood spewed out of his mouth and covered his chin._

_Splinter grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped the blood away. He fough his own tears as he did. He then took Leo's spot next to his suffering son and cradled him. "My son, my son..."he whispered._

_Mike grimaced and said in a soft whisper tht only the rat could hear. "Daddy..."_

_Splinter swallowed a sob as he rubbed his shell comfortingly. "Go to sleep my son. Be a peace." He whisered into his son's ear._

_Mike looked at im. "Sunrise..."_

_Splinter looke at him. "Michelangelo?"_

_"Please...see sunrise? Everybody?" Mike asked._

_Splinter understood. "Raphael go awaken Casey and April and tell them to meet us on the porch. Leonardo, Donatello, help me get your brother outside."_

_It wasn't long before everyone was sttled on the porch to wath the sunrise._

_When the sun had risen everyone turned to Mikey and tried to wake him up but he was gone._

_Mike had seen his last sunrise. The peaceful smile on his face told all that were present that he had died the way he wanted to._

_The suffering had ended._

_His pain was gone_.

_The cries that rang out could be heard miles away and their anguish ws felt by every living creature._

Splinter bowed is head in sadness. "My child of light, laughter and joy. I love you my son. I understand why you wanted to see a sunrise and not a sunset. You wanted us to have hope that hing's would be alright with time. It i already too quiet without your laugh and we mis it. We will always miss you my son and wed will always love you."

Casey put a hand on the rat's shoulder for a moment before he stepped up to the coffin. He placed one of his hockey masks on it. He surprised everyone with his words. "Mikey, you and your brothers, Splinter, and April are my family. I'll oly say this at times like this: I love you guys. Mike, you and I did have something in common: we had both been younger brothers. My older brother died in the fire with my dad. He pushed me out of th way of a falling beam and got crushed. THrough it all I wated to take your place and I know your bros did to. I remember asking Leo, Raph and Don whathey would do if you ever got hurt. Know what they said? They said that anyone who hurts you would suffer their wrath and Dude, I've seen Raph angry but imagine Leo and Don angry with him. Any way Mike, I just wnt to tell you that I admire you for how strong you were. I'm putting my mask here so that you kow that you had another older brother." He stepped back.

April stepped up and placed a white rose on the coffin. "Mikey, you were so wonderul and amazing. I swear everytime you enered a room the lights would brighten. You will always be special to us. This rose represents your nnocence. You never grew up Mikey and that is a miracle in itself." She sniffed. "I love you as if you weremy brother and maybe ven my son." SHe broke down then.

After a moment of silence Leo, Raph, and Don lowered the coffin into the ground underneath a wilow tree.

Leo poured his patch of dirt in. "We bury our baby brother."

Raph went next. "We bury our love."

Don poured his in. "We bury our hope."

Splinter did the same. "We bury a son."

Casey folloed suit. "We bury a child."

April was last. "We bury our light."

Then at the same time they poured in more dirt. "We bury Mihelangelo."

They finished burying him and Raph made a cross in the tree. After a few moments of reflection they went inside.

April picked up a tape as the others sat down. "Guys, Casey and I made this in Mike's honor." She put it in.

It was a slide show alog with some video footage. Raph's song played along with another tha fit the moment and Mike. At the end was a message fom Mike to them that had been made before the cancer had changed him.

"Hey guys, it's me. Just a little message to everyone. Leo, Raph, and Don, you uys are the best big brothers anyone could ask for. We've grown up together, played together, and even gotten in trouble together."

Eeryone smiled a little.

"Sensei, Master Splinter..."He smiled sincerely. "Daddy, I love you. Thank you for raising us. There's a saying that goes: anyone can be a father but it takes someone special to be a dad. You are our Dad. I always knew that no monster or ghost could get me when you were around when I was little. Well, now no Foot or Purple Dragon can because I'm protected. I love you Daddy."

Splinter smiled though his tears.

"Casey, April, you two have definately joined our family. Case I gotta job for you. Leo's gonna be the big brother to RAph and Don and he'll need a big bro himself. He ain't used to being taken care of so y gotta kinda coax him. Leo let him. It's hightime you found out what we feel like when you take care of us. April, you are an angel. You have no idea how much we love you for e kindness you've shown towards us."

April sniffed. Casey noded when Mike addresed him with the job. Both had tints of smiles on their faces.

"Guys, pleas don't ry over me too much or for too long. I know you love me and might miss me but their is evil out there that needs to get taught a lesson in honor. Remember: we are ninja. We strike hard and fade away into the night. I love yo all my family."

At that the scene faded out and showed one more slide.

**Homato Michelangelo**

**November 10th, 1990- March 3, 2005 **

**We love you and we miss you**

**Your Friends and Family**

April turned t off anlooked around the room. "That I had not seen until now."

No one had dry eyes at this point.

Casey looke over at Leo. "Leo."

Leo looked at him.

Casey stood up and motioned for him to join him in the kitchen. He shut the door when Leo went it. H then turned to him. "Leo, didja hear the job Mike gave me?"

Leo nodded. He fought to keep his composure.

Casey placed his hands on Leo's shoulders. "Before ya can be what they need you need it first."

Leo looked down and shut his eyes. He couldn't cry. He refused to cry in front of Casey! "I will when I'm alone."

"Why d'ya think I brought ya in here?" Casey asked. He then did something that was way out of character for him but knew that he needed it. He hugged Leo.

Leo was stunned at first.

"C'mon Leo. I won't tell anyone. You need this," Casey said softly.

Leonardo just stood there until he finally began to cry. He couldn't explain why Casey, of all people, could help him grieve.

Casey thought for sure that this would feel strange in some way. He thought that Mike's request would be forceful on both of them. Instead it felt...natural. Casey just continued to comfort the young ninja. He smiled a bit as he relized that Mike had known all along.

Leonardo had alway been the eldes and was the one t otake care of his siblings. When Splnter passed on he would be the one a lot of responsibility dumped on him. He'd been forced to grow up and protect his siblings. He was only 16!

Now, in Casey's arms, he was just a 16 year old crying over his brother. Now, he didn't have to be 'Fearless Leader' or the brave, strong, older brother that he had had to be his entire life. Right now, he was in his older brother's arms getting comfort and reassurance.

Casey let him go when Leo stopped crying. "Better?"

Leo nodded and gave avery small smile. "Thanks Case."

"No prob." He grinned. "Little Bro."

Leo chuckled. "Now that sounds weird."

Casey only smiled at him. Together they walked back into the room and he watched Leo hug Raph and Don.

Only time could even begin to heal their broken hearts. Michelangelo had been their joy, laughter, and so much more.

Mike had been the most protected but he never really needed it. He had been their comfort. His compassion and love for his family had caused the others to treasure him.

Splinter shut his eyes for a moment. A tear fell down his cheek. He looked out the window and smiled at what he saw.

Michelangelo smiled at his beloved family. He waved at Splinter and vanished.

In the room a whispered word made everyone smile.

"Cowabunga!"

The End!

About time! I've been working on this forever! I know the ending was rushed but I couldn't help it. BTW, the song that Raphael sang was something I made up. Now readers yall knowwhat to do!


End file.
